Everything is not as it appears
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: Sequel to Every thing is not as it seems. I do not own FMA or Six pence none the richer. Please feel free to comment.


**Everything is not as it appears**

**RoyxEd**

I do not own FMA or Six pence none the richer.

Ed didn't even think about it he just started running. He ran until he got outside which was

where he was still. "_So where are we going for dinner tonight?" _ *sigh* 'What's wrong with

everybody today. They all freak out over Valentine's day, I should just go home for today.' Ed

started walking home from Central and on the way he saw so many happy couples it made him

want to gag. Ed was just getting his keys out when the front door was violently flung open.

"Brother! The general has been waiting for you." Ed didn't have time to turn around before he

was grabbed by his coat and thrown inside. "Al, let me go! I have some where else to be!" Ed

yelled as he kicked and flailed hopelessly. "I see you made it home ok Full metal." 'The general

had that same smirk plastered on his face. The same smirk he got when he had some stupid

idea in that deranged head of his.' Ed's thinking was interrupted by Al. "Would you two like

something to drink?" "No thank you Alphonse me and Ed should be on our way out anyway."

"What! What do you mean on our way out!" "Don't tell me you forgot about our little dinner

date Ed?" Roy swiftly got up and walked over to Ed and whispered to him. "You wouldn't want me

to take disciplinary actions now would you." Ed could believe that he was actually going to go with

him. "Were going now Alphonse." Roy shouted. "Edward, you could at least try to look happy."

Roy laughed as he hustled Ed out the door. Roy opened the passenger side door of his

Mercedes for Ed. When he didn't get in he reached for his hand and yanked him towards the

car. He then forced him into the car and buckled him up. "I'm not a child I can do it myself!"

"You were taking to long." Roy shut his door and walked around to the drivers side and got in.

Roy started the car and turned on the radio. _Next on 44.1 fm is a request from one Valentine to _

_another_. Kiss me by Six pence none the richer came on and Ed just looked more miserable then

before and as if things couldn't get worth Roy started humming along with it. They finale

arrived at the restaurant and Ed practically leaped out of the car before it stopped completely.

Roy led the way into the crowed restaurant Ed reluctantly followed with his hands shoved into

his pockets and his head down. "Can I help you sir?" Yes I made a reservation, it's under

General Mustang." "Ah yes right this way sir." When they got to their seat Roy ordered some

wine. Ed was looking for something really expensive. 'I should find something that will at least

make it worth my coming here.' "Do you know what your getting Ed?" "Uh yeah, I'll get the

steak and rib combo plate." Ed was waiting for him to say no because it was to expensive but

Roy didn't seem to mind. "Sure, anything for you Full metal." Roy looked up and smiled at Ed,

genuinely smiled. The waiter came back and Roy told him that they would have the steak and

rib combo and salmon platter. The waiter took the order and gave them their wine. Ed felt

guilty for ordering such an expensive meal but that soon passed when he saw the large glass of

wine in front of him. Ed picked up the glass and took a huge gulp. After taking the gulp Ed spat

the wine back into the glass. "Is this your first time having wine Full metal?" "NO, I've had it

before. Just not this flavour." Ed took another small sip and forced himself to swallow it. Ed

looked up and saw that Roy was staring at him. "What the hell are you looking at!" "Nothing."

Roy replied with a nonchalant expression and tone. Ed turned his head to hide the fact he was

blushing slightly but Roy noticed and smiled he also averted his gaze away so as not to further

embarrass him. The food arrived and they ate in silence, occasionally they would both look up

at the same time and Roy would smile and Ed would look back down at his plate. After they ate

Roy paid the bill and they went back to the car. Roy opened Ed's door for him again and this

time he didn't have to force him into the car. The drive back to Ed's was quite. Ed was looking

out the window at all the houses and street lights passing by. Roy was watching the road but he

was also looking at Ed, he would glance over at him every few minutes. They arrived at Ed's

house all to soon for Roy's likings. "Um thanks for dinner." Ed mumbled quickly before he got

out of the car. Ed shut the car door and started walking up the walkway to his place when he

stopped. He turned around and went to Roy's side of the car. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Ed

ignored his thoughts and signalled for Roy to roll down his window. Roy had no clue what was

going on but he rolled down his window anyway. Before the window was fully down Ed leaned

in and kissed Roy. After a few seconds Ed pulled back and walked back to the walkway. Ed

unlocked the front door and didn't look back.


End file.
